Gift Of Love
by yure-chan
Summary: Shoyo has lost the game to Shohoku. It has ended. But it doesn't seem to have ended for the Shohoku ace and the Shoyo captain.


Gift of Love  
  
The game between Shoyo and Shohoku had ended hours ago. However, Fujima was still wandering on the streets aimlessly. He was disappointed that they had lost to Shohoku and did not feel like going back home.  
  
Why? He thought. Why did we lose to them? How is that possible? Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. He walked slowly into the deserted park and sat down on the bench. He buried his face in his hands and let his emotions overwhelmed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa threw his bag on the couch. There was no one at home. He was surprised. He fiddled with the gift in his hands and settled down on the couch. He closed his eyes and thought about the game with Shoyo that day. He was rather surprised at Fujima's lack in performance. Nonetheless, he was happy they won the game though he never shows it. However, he also felt unhappy over the victory.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, he stood up and taking his keys and wallet, he walked out of the house and approached the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujima closed his eyes and settle back on the bench letting the tears flow down from his eyes. He did not realize that someone was approaching him.  
  
It was already too late by the time he realized it. Two youngsters stood in front of him, each with a knife in hand. Fujima sat up quickly and look at the two youngsters. He then stood up and tries to push past the two of them. But they held him back.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" One of them grinned at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Fujima asked in a low voice.  
  
"So long you hand over your wallet, you don't have to worry that we'll hurt you." The other youngster told him.  
  
"Come to think of it. He's quite a pretty boy, ain't he?" The first said. They looked at each other and stared back at Fujima.  
  
The two youngsters advanced towards him and grinned menacingly. Fujima backed away.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Make us!" The two youngsters push him onto the ground and pulled at his clothes. Fujima struggled to get away. The two, however, overpowered him. But even before they could do anything else, one of them was dragged away. His partner turned his head and was punched in the face. The person bashed the two youngsters and the two, defeated, ran away.  
  
Fujima sat on the ground, panting. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in between his knees and started crying all over again. Someone came and knelt down beside him and Fujima felt someone pulling him into an embrace. He looked up and saw Rukawa beside him.  
  
"Kae." Fujima did not get to finish his sentence as Rukawa signaled for him to keep quiet. He helped Fujima up and sat him down on the bench.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Fujima nodded.  
  
"You are upset over the match?"  
  
Fujima refused to say anything. But Rukawa knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, alright."  
  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
  
"."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"You are not angry anymore?"  
  
"I'm not that petty, am I? I've gotten over it. And after all.. It's not your fault."  
  
Rukawa gave a small smile. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out something.  
  
"For you."  
  
"What's this?" Fujima opened the gift and it was a small ring box. He opened it and inside was a ring with his name engraved on it. He looked up at Rukawa who took the ring out of the box and slipped it into Fujima's middle finger.  
  
"I've one too. This will be our covenant."  
  
Fujima smiled and gave Rukawa a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kaede. I love it!"  
  
"Let's go. It's getting chilly."  
  
Fujima nodded. And in the dark night, as the wind blew up the dry leaves, two figures walked down the path, out of the park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari  
  
Yureko: I know this story isn't too good. But it just popped up in my head. And since I haven't been writing for some time, I thought I should at least come up with something.  
  
Rukawa: ..  
  
Yureko: Alright, alright! I'll come up with a better fic next time round.  
  
Fujima: *pats* Try harder next time! You can do it!  
  
Yureko *grins* : I know Fujima is the best! *muacks*  
  
Rukawa: *glares* Yure-chan???!!!!!!  
  
Yureko: Anou.. I gotta go! Got to finish all my other fics! Ja ne! *speeds off* 


End file.
